Defying Gravity
by acciosilverdoe
Summary: Complete. Is it too late for them to give love a second chance? Addison/Derek smut. The rating's there for a reason.


**A/N: One day, I will upload the rest of **_**Second Chances**_** and **_**Intuition**_**. I promise. But I really, really needed to write Addek. Because they've become the one couple I really, really love. As in, more than Addex, which I didn't think was possible. But it is. Oh yeah, and in a couple of my other fics, people have said to write 'and' rather than &. And I can now say that I found out how to change it, it took me half an hour, but whatever. It wasn't like I wanted to do French homework, was it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, Derek and Addie would be happy. But I can wish, right?!**

**This is based at the end of Season 3. MerDer are split, as are Burktina and Addie's about to leave for L.A. Smut, which before now I've never written, so enjoy... And please review!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Something's different about you, Derek," Addison moved next to him at the nurse's station. "You seem, I don't know, different."

Derek just nodded. "Yeah."

"What's wrong?" she asked. Having been married to him for 11 years, and friends with him for much longer, she could tell when he wasn't okay. She could tell when he was putting on a brave face to cover up something. Usually, she could tell what that something was, or she'd at least have an idea. This time, however, she was lost.

"It's nothing," he muttered.

"It's something. I know you, Derek, something's bothering you. And you know me, so you know I'm not giving up until you tell me," Addison replied.

He turned his head to face her. "Meredith and I broke up," he said simply.

Addison took a deep breath. Sure, she acted like she was over him, acted like she'd moved on, but truthfully if she was given a chance she'd take him back. He was and would always be the love of her life. It was still hard for her when she saw Derek with Meredith, and talking about the couple was hard too. "What happened?" she asked, trying to ignore the beating of her heart and the thoughts of him coming back to her that were running through her head.

"She's always leaving me. She leaves whenever she wants, and then she comes back. And she expects me not to notice that she's been gone. She expects me just to take her back like nothing happened. How can I do that? How can I do that when she doesn't even trust me enough to tell me where she goes? Doesn't trust me enough to tell me what's going on in her life," he sighed and looked away from Addison. "After the ferry boat crash, I thought I'd lost her. For good. And all I kept thinking was, if she dies, who do I have left? Who else is there that cares? Because she has all her intern friends. And I have her. Well, I had her, nobody else. So who would I have had, Addison?" He turned back to her, trying hard not to cry.

She thought for a moment. "You'd have had me. I would have been there for you, Derek," she whispered.

"But would you? Really? After everything I put you through, after what a mess I made our marriage. After I broke your heart. Would you really have been there?" Derek said desperately.

"Yes. And so would Mark. Because we've been your friends for years. And even if we've messed up & pissed each other off, we're still friends."

Derek nodded slowing, still unconvinced. "I should go home. I need to sleep."

"Okay," Addison smiled. "Night, Derek."

"Night," he said, and leant forwards placing a kiss on her cheek before walking towards the elevator leaving Addison standing alone, confused.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

For three hours, Derek lay in his bed in the trailer. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't shake off the feeling he'd gotten when he'd kissed Addison earlier that night. It was like a long lost memory just returning, and he didn't want to let that memory slip away again. But what could he do? She was leaving for L.A in a few days, and then she would be gone. Besides, she was his ex-wife. Wasn't there rules or something that he shouldn't get involved with his ex-wife. The woman who'd cheated on him with his best friend and broken his heart into a million pieces. But that didn't stop him wishing for just one last kiss. For just one last chance to show her that all was not lost. That maybe they could make it. That maybe he still loved her.

_Wait, what?_

Derek sat up straight. He still loved her? No, he couldn't still love her. After everything they'd been through, the pain they'd caused each other. Surely, he couldn't still be in love with her?

He shook his head and was about to lay back down when he heard a gentle tapping at the door. Sighing, he considered ignoring it, but seeing as he didn't have the excuse of being asleep, he pushed himself up off the bed to answer it. He pulled open the door, locking eyes with his guest.

"Hey," she smiled slightly, and he felt his heart skip.

"H-hi," he stuttered. "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure," Addison nodded, and walked past him into the trailer. She sighed as she remembered the months she'd spent there, when they were trying to get their marriage to work. The months she'd spent there _alone_ because he was working, more like lusting after _that_ intern. She closed her eyes, trying to focus on the reason for her visit rather than her hatred for the trailer. She turned to face him as he shut the door & in turn faced her.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked, breaking the silence.

She shook her head. "Derek I need to talk to you."

He nodded. "Yeah, okay."

She took a deep breath & locked eyes with him. "I don't know why I'm doing this. I'm leaving, in three days, and I know you couldn't really care less about what I'm about to say. But I.." she paused, trying to find the right way to say what she wanted to. "I love you, Derek. And I can't leave without telling you that I miss you. I'm not doing this because I want you back, don't get me wrong I do, but I just want you to know," she stopped talking and watched him. After a few minutes of silence, she shook her head and walked towards the door. "I knew I shouldn't have bothered," she muttered.

As she stood next to him, he reached out and grabbed her wrist. She stopped and turned to face him, a look of confusion and slight hopefulness on her face. "I miss you too," he whispered, leaning in and capturing her lips gently.

She pulled away first, slightly startled by his move but her heart was beating fast and her stomach was doing little flips.

"Derek, I.."

"Addie, it's okay," he smiled, the smile that caused her knees to go weak. "I love you too," he said. "I.." he trailed off as he leaned in and kiss him. Her hands linked around his neck while one of his hands tangled in her hair and the other ran down her back, pulling her closer into him. He pushed her back gently against the wall next to the door and moved his mouth off of hers. She smiled as he ran kisses down her jawline and onto her neck.

"Derek," she whispered as his hands began tracing lines up and down her sides. He moved one hand under the fabric of her shirt causing her to moan as his cold hand touched her heated stomach. She moved her hands away from his neck and begun unbuttoning his shirt before tossing it to the floor. He moved back up to her mouth, kissing her passionately before lifting her top over her head, leaving it to join his own on the floor. He took a deep breath, taking in her red lacy bra before joining his lips to hers again. Their tongues danced in circles around each other for a few moments before she reached down and started to unbuckle his belt. He groaned as she unzipped his pants agonizingly slowly and pushed them down around his ankles. He stepped out of them, still not pulling away from her mouth as he unhooked her bra. She let it fall from her shoulders and gasped as he moved his tongue down to circle one of her nipples. He tangled one hand back in her hair whilst the other unzipped her jeans and pushed them down her legs along with her underwear.

He moved back up to her lips and kissed them deeper than before. She kissed back eagerly, desperate not to lose the high she was getting from feeling him pressed against her again. She gasped as he slipped two fingers into her and rubbed her clit with his thumb. He thrust hard for a few seconds before moving his tongue down her body. He ran it up her inner thigh before flicking her clit with his tongue causing her to whimper. He smiled against her before slipping two fingers back inside her, causing her to moan his name and grab his shoulders for support. She could feel herself going over the edge as he thrust a third finger into her.

"Derek," she moaned as he sent her completely over the edge. She squeezed his shoulders tightly to stop her knees collapsing and she gasped for air. He moved back up to kiss her and she could taste herself on him. He pushed her against the wall and moved her legs around his waist. He entered her and she moaned against his mouth. She thrust against him causing him to moan and in turn thrust into her again. She could feel her second orgasm building as he moved his hand down to rub her clit again, sending her over the edge and pulling him with her merely seconds afterwards.

He pulled out of her causing her to whimper but her cut her off with a kiss. He teased her bottom lip with his tongue before she deepened the kiss, moving him backwards into the bedroom. She pushed him onto the bed and then collapsed next to him. He pulled the cover over them before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead gently.

"I love you, Addie, and I'm sorry," he whispered against her hair.

"I love you too," she sighed, comfortable at last in his arms.

They layed with each other in silence for a while, and soon he felt her breath on his chest begin to steady. Knowing she was asleep, he moved over and turned off the light, and then pulling her into him tighter. He knew he could stay like this forever, and there was no way he was letting her go now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So, what did you think? How was my first attempt at smut? Please review and tell me what you thought, good or bad:)**

**Beth **


End file.
